Dubois Cemetery, Battle Creek Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA
Dubois Cemetery, Battle Creek Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA General * location: South of Beckley (B Drive North) between 5 Mile Road and Riverside Drive * General views: Southeast looking: (1) West; (2) Northwest; (3) North Grave List Grave 1 - His work is done, Henry Morehouse, Died Oct. 17, 1881. Aged 58 Y'rs 6 M's & 27 D's Grave 2 - Meet me, Mary J., Wife of Henry Morehouse, Died Feb. 12, 1865. Aged 40 Y'rs 6 M's & 6 D's Grave 3 - Franklin G., Son of Henry & Mary Morehouse, Died Dec. 27, 1873. AE. 24 Yrs & 8 Ds. Grave 4 - In God we trust, Simon V. Carr, Died May 2, 1860, Aged 54 yrs 10 ms Grave 5 - Sarah ?, Wife of Andrew J. Cran?, Died Apr. 14, 1858, AE. 2? yrs. 2 ms & 14 ds Grave 6 - Mary Janette, Dau. of F.S. and C.E. Hoag, 1903 - 1909 Grave 7 - Stephen ?aham, Died Oct. 23, 1868. Aged 69 y'rs 7 m's & 9 d's. Grave 8, two names on one marker :Grave 8a - Catharine, Wife of Henry Bradley, Died Mar. ? 1855, AE. 18 Yrs 10 M's & 20 D's. : Grave 8b - Also Catharine L., Daughter of H.I. & C. Bradley, Died July 13, 1855, AE. 7 and 8 D's. Grave 9 - Julia, Daughter of Stephen & M ? Grayham Died February 8, A.D. 1841, Aged 18 years & 8 months. Grave 10 - MarthDau. of ? D.M. Grayham, Died May 4, A.D. 1843 2 years, W.E. Peters Detroit Grave 11 - Rollin Roger Palmer, 1937 - 1941 Grave 12 - Frederic Blodget, Died April 2, A.D. 1848, Aged 25 years Grave 13, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hartselle :Grave 13a - James L., 1925 - 1988 :Grave 13b - Ethlian I., 1931 - 1987 Grave 14 - Mary ?, Daughter of H. & S. Mason, and wife of H.D. Ward, Died May 9, 18??, AE. 22 yrs. 3 ? Grave 15 - At Rest, Holy Bible, Sarah Ann, Daughter of Robert & Sarah Mason, Died Mar. 15, 1873, Aged ? Y'rs 3 Mo's & 9 D's, ? hy trials ? with the angels si ? for ? Grave 16, four names on one marker, inscription below last name: Children of Robert & Sarah Mason. all natives oChambridgeshire, England ::Grave 16a - Sarah, Wife of Robert Mason, Died 1810, Aged 36 Yrs :: Grave 16b - Also, Elizabeth, Died 1839, Aged 3 Years ::Grave 16c - Ann Died 1841, Aged 16 Years ::Grave 16d - Charles, Died 1844, Aged 11 Years Grave 17 - Charles, Son of R. and S. Mason, 1833 - 1844 Grave 18 - ?, Robert ?, Jan. 8, 1863, AE. 61 Y'rs. ? :Grave 19a - Jonathan Sprague, Died Sept. 9th, 1838, Aged ? 20 Days :Grave 19b, separate metal grave marker - Margaret Carr Sprague, Daughter of ? Grave 20 - In Memory of Jane Boylan, ? of ? C. ? Mitchell D. Richardson, Born in the county of ?, Died in the city of Battle Creek, Apr. 8, 186?, Aged about 72 y'rs, Erected by W ? up Grave 21, two names on one marker, common inscription: ? any love my ? :Grave 21a - John Fowler, Died Dec. 31, 1839, Aged 59 Y'rs. :Grave 21b - Edward Mitchell, Died Feb. 11, 1851, Aged 18 Y'rs. Grave 22 - Alexander Davie, Died Sept. 9, 1838. AE. 37 Y'rs. Grave 23 - Thomas Bunton, Born at Georgia V.T. ? Mar. 29, 1796, Died Oct. 22, 1854, AE. 55 y'rs & mos & 2 d's. Grave 24 - Our brother, Thaddeus Bunton, Born Georgia V. ? June 4, 1820 ? Sept. 2, 1838, Just one b??d in ? C? Grave 25 - Infant ? of ?.Du ? Died ? Grave 26, two names on one marker :Grave 26a - Peter Dubois, Died Aug. 30, 1875. Aged 75 y'rs 3 m's & 25 d's. :Grave 26b - Sally, Wife of Peter Dubois, Died Feb. 25, 1869. Aged 61 y'rs 2 m's & 7 d's. ? Grave 27 - Martha ? Died Aug. 20, ? Aged 21 yrs. & 4 ms. Grave 28 - ?gelt?, Daughter of ?a & Martha Langly, Died Aug. 15, 18??, Aged 1 y. 3 m. & 15 d. Grave 29 - ?, Holy Bible, Sally, Wife of Bradley Morehouse, Born Sept. 10, 1794, Died ?. 26, 1875. Grave 30 - ? Bradley Morehouse, Died Oct. 15, 1867. Aged ? y'rs 7 m's & 25 d's. ? the grave ? ve, ? Christ my ? Solider in the War of 1812 Grave 31 - Mercy M. Dunton, Born at Battle Creek Mich, Sept. 23, 1838, Died Dec. 24, 1868, AE. 30 y'rs 3 m's & 1 day. Grave 32 - Our mother, Margaret, Wife of Jonathan Sprague, Died ? 188?, the 83year of her age. ? Grave 33 - Fred'k W. Beckwith, Co.I. 3 WIS. INF. Grave 34 - Clara A. Huber, 1871 - 1959 Grave 35 - Martha Ellen Wilkes, 1902 - 1931 Grave 36 - Velma A. Brauer, 1899 - 1967 Grave 37 - Julius J. Brauer, 1906 - 1964 Grave 38 - Mother, Ruth Beckwith, 1856 - 1921 Grave 39 - Fred J. ? Son of S.D. & ? Crane ? Grave 40, with separate metallic markers, two names on one marker, common inscription: Minty :Grave 40a - Harry M., 1878 - 1959 :Grave 40b - Maud E., 1874 - 1948 Grave 41 - Lena M. Minty, 1881 - 1972 Grave 42 - Luella A. Rosier, 1881 - 1898 Grave 43, associated with Grave 42 - Baby, 1900 Grave 44 - Sandra Jo Boice, 1937 - 1979 Grave 45 - Nellie E., Wife of Clarence D. Wheeler, and daughter of Onyx & Bessie W. Adams, Born December 8, 188?, ? November ?, 1 ? s ? Grave 46 - Bessie W. Adams, 1838 - 1907 Grave 47 - Onyx Adams, Born May 29, 1843, Died ?er 27, 1899 Grave 48 - Robert, Son of M. and L. Marshall, 1882 - 1899 Grave 49 - Duane E. Spaulding, 1943 Husband & Father 1985, to our beloved dad who found his riches in the fullness of the life he lived Grave 50 - Mother, Lillian, Wife of ?. C. Peck, 1870 - 1909, at rest Grave 51, three names on one marker :Grave 51a - Clement A. Smith, 1856 - 1909 :Grave 51b - Elmina B. Smith, 1862 - 1934 :Grave 51c - Charles M. Brown, 1853 - 1930 Grave 52, two names on one marker, common inscription: Snyder :Grave 52a - Loretta, 1902 - 1991 :Grave 52b - Ora "Jack", 1904 - 1981 Grave 53, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sons of Kenneth & Frances Comer :Grave 53a - Roger, 1947 :Grave 53b - Ronald, 1950 Grave 54 - Frances E. Comer, 1915 - 1953 Grave 55 - Enoch Cummings, 1822 - 1887 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 3 March 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan